Where Is You Boy Tonight?
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: 7. Can you come by my place after shift, there's something I've got to ask you. Sandlish. Number 7 in While He Was Away Series.


A/N: So I'm thinking one more before Grissom comes back, and that very – what shall I call it, Santa Claus is a little horny scene. Sorry I'm talking about where Sara has been digging through garbage all day, and Grissom keeps coming closer and she keeps moving back.

* * *

"You know I won't say anything about what I saw in the locker room, its not any of my business" Bobby told him later as he awaited his results. That didn't sit well with him, he wanted them to gossip, wanted everyone talking about him, not keeping it a secret.

"What you saw was me seeing if something in her eye, it looked all red and puff, turns out there was an eyelash stuck underneath the eye" he said for a little damage control, just to get Bobby talking because once the others see him touching Sara in an intimate way people would talk, and Bobby would come to his defense, but be over run with more fact than fiction.

Didn't he tell himself he would stop talking about his plan?

He needed to know where his little relationship was going, and just how involved her and Grissom were. He maybe doing this all for nothing while they were together, but no Sara wasn't like that just to fuck and leave. It wasn't her style so for her to be sleeping with Grissom it must be fairly serious. Which made it better.

"Hey there" he said to her a few hours later, meeting in the hallway.

"Hey" she smiled

"So I talked to Bobby and he's not going to say anything, I told him I was seeing if there was something in your eye, and there was an eyelash below your eye"

"Okay"

"There's something I want to ask you, but not here. You mind meeting me at my place after shift?" Greg looked around seeing if anyone was paying any attention to them, of course at the moment no one was, he took a step closer hoping that seeing movement would make them look outside.

"Ya sure no problem" she nodded her eyes searching to see if anyone was watching the little interaction they shared.

"Great see you then" he leant over and kissed her on the cheek, walking away smiling seeing that Mandy had seen them. She was a moderate gossiper who would let it leak to the days fingerprint tech, and she would blab it to everyone.

* * *

A few hours later after he had changed his sheets, and made the bed, stocked his fridge with stuff he knew she would love; he himself had found he had nothing to do. While thinking of what to do his buzzer rang, three guesses who that was and the first two don't count.

Putting on a smile he opened the door, accepting the kiss she gave him as she entered his apartment like she owned it, in her hand was a brown paper bag, he guessed she had brought food, oh well they could snack on his later.

"I hope you don't mind but I brought some Chinese food from that place you like" _why would I mind it's a free meal_

"No I'm starved" he took the bag from her walking into his small kitchen he held the bag while placing the cartons on his counter.

"What's what?" he asked still smiling, and she smiled back and moved in front of him giving him the pristine chance to kiss her bare neck.

"These two are yours, these two are mine and this one we share" she took hers and moved to the couch not far from where she stood.

"You don't mind if we eat in here do you?"

"No" he shook his head grabbing his cartons and following her

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" she asked the moment he took his first bite of his moo-shoo chicken.

"What's going on with you and Grissom?" she stopped mid-chew and took a little longer to swallow

"What do you mean?" she played dumb, just like he thought she would

"I mean what's the deal are you two together, still going after him what?"

"I really wish I knew" she said truthfully "I like to believe that we're serious but then he leaves with telling me the day before he's leaving and a _very _awkward good-bye"

"But you're sleeping with him?"

"Before he left, yes"

"And now?"

"I'm sleeping with you"

"Technically we slept together once"

"Are you saying it won't happen again?"

"I'm saying it will if you want it too"

"I do want too"  
"Then why are we still eating?"

"That's a very good question" Sara let him take the carton out of her hand and place it on the coffee table before them, he slid closer to her putting one of his hands in her hair, the other on the back of the couch for support.

He smiled as he brought his head against hers

"I'm hungry for something different" Greg whispered as he lowered his lips to hers.


End file.
